The invention relates generally to packaging assemblies, and more particularly to transparent appliance packaging assemblies and methods therefor.
Presently, many appliances are packaged in full corrugated boxes after manufacture for shipping and handling. These appliances include among others refrigerators, freezers, laundry machines, ranges, dishwashers, water heaters, and vending machines. A commonly used full corrugated refrigerator package known as an Interlocking Flange Container (IFC), for example, comprises corrugated top and bottom caps interlockingly coupled to a corrugated tube by folding flaps, which are then secured by horizonal wire or strap disposed about the top and bottom caps.
Most manufacturers use interior packaging components including spacers and padding to varying degrees in connection with full corrugated packages to protect the appliance disposed therein, for example around the corners and handles thereof. Some industry shipping and packaging standards actually specify minimum dimensions for spacers between the container and appliance.
The IFC and other full corrugated packaging have many advantages including relatively quick assembly and high reliability. Many of these packages including the IFC packages may also be lifted and handled by a xe2x80x9cBasiloidxe2x80x9d spade or blade mounted on a lift truck. The Basiloid blade is a generally u-shaped member that may be hooked under the interlocking folded flaps of the top cap on a side portion of the container, and permits handling of the container without clamping or fork lifting. The Basiloid blade is used widely in the United States. In Europe however the Basiloid blade is not as well known, and most appliances are handled by clamp trucks, which grasp the container from opposing sides thereof.
Despite the advantages of IFC and other full corrugated packages discussed above, these packages prevent visual inspection of package contents without opening thereof. Visual inspection is highly desirable for product identification and assessment of damage that may occur during shipping. Full corrugated packages are also laborious to assemble, produce large amounts of waste, and are relatively costly.
More recently, transparent film type, or see-through, packaging has been proposed for appliances in an effort to reduce materials, labor and costs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,840 entitled xe2x80x9cAppliance Shipping Container with Integral Corner Postxe2x80x9d, for example, discloses a partially corrugated container wrapped with a transparent film. The container comprises corrugated side panels with die-cut windows disposed on corresponding opposing sides of the appliance. The corrugated side panels also have overlapping folded cover portions that are retained over an upper portion of the appliance by a band of horizontal strap disposed thereabout.
Transparent appliance packaging has the advantage that its contents can be visually inspected more readily in comparison to full corrugated packages, although visibility in known transparent packages suitable for heavier appliances is obstructed to some degree, for example by the opposing side panels disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,840 discussed above. The packaging process for transparent appliance packaging may also be automated thereby reducing labor costs, although the initial capital investment is generally high. Known transparent appliance packaging has not been accepted widely by industry for its inability to accommodate heavier packaging applications, and for its relatively unproven performance.
Another known transparent appliance package comprises a reinforced frame having angled fiberboard corner posts which are screwed to wooden battens fastened to a bottom portion of the appliance. The appliance and posts are then wrapped in a transparent stretch film. After wrapping, a corrugated tray and cover are disposed under and over the wrapped appliance and posts. A wooden batten is subsequently disposed across an outer side portion of the cover and screwed to two of the posts for handling by a Basiloid blade. Finally, a horizonal strap is disposed about the cover and the wooden batten thereof for additional strength.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of package assemblies, and more particularly to transparent packaging assemblies and methods therefor.
An object of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies and methods therefor that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies and methods therefor that are improved over the prior art by providing any one or more of the following advantages, including among others, greater economy, improved strength suitable for heavier appliances, improved packaging protection, quick and easy assembly, improved product visibility, easy opening, and reduced waste.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies that may be lifted and handled by a Basiloid blade.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies and methods therefor useable for appliances comprising generally a reinforced tray disposable under an appliance to be packaged, a plurality of posts disposable between the tray and alongside the appliance, a transparent film disposable about at least the posts and the appliance, a reinforced cover having a lifting flange member disposed over the plurality of wrapped posts and appliance, and strap disposed about the tray and cover and over the lifting flange member thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies and methods therefor useable for appliances comprising generally a corrugated paperboard cover having folded side portions, and a lifting flange member disposed across an outer portion of one of the cover side portions. The lifting flange member having a reinforcing member extending from an inner portion of the cover. The lifting flange member is disposed across the outer portion of the corresponding side portion, and a portion of the cover is folded over the reinforcing member.